kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Destiny Islands (SFTLW)
Destiny Islands is the world that Rowdy, Sora, and Riku start out at in Kingdom Hearts: Search for the Lost Weilders. There is no ally in this world. Storyline Sora heads to the island first thing in the morning. He walks out to meet Kairi and Riku, who are already there. They talk about the new boy that has moved there. "I hear his name is Rowdy." Kairi says. "Yeah. Isn't he the son of a swordfighter?" Sora will say. Riku will nod. "Yes. I am." Rowdy will say, walking up behind Sora. "You talk loud." Sora will then say, "Um... Want to go for a round? I bet I'll beat you." Rowdy will smile and take a wooden sword off of his back. The two will begin the bout. "Come on Sora!" Riku will yell. Kairi will giggle. "Ready? Go!" The two will battle. At this time it will show you how to attack, move, and dodge attacks, then counter. Rowdy will swing three times in succession as a basic attack if Sora is close enough. If you knock him down he will roll behind Sora and jump up and slash downwards at his back. If you win or lose it will show a cutscene of Rowdy being knocked back then hitting Sora down. Rowdy will stick out his hand to the now fallen Sora and say, "Good game." Sora will take his hand and say, "Good Game." Before being helped up. "Hey, lets duel. I'll do better then this idiot over here." Riku will say with a smirk. "Hey!" Sora will yell, standing up. Riku and Rowdy will battle. During this time Sora can look around this part of the island. There will be an item in the sand. Sora will then be instructed on how to use items. The battle will end with Rowdy falling over, holding his head. "Good game." Riku and Rowdy will say at the same time. Riku will help Rowdy up. The sky will grow dark. "Riku!" Sora will yell. "Right." Riku will say. The two will summon their Keyblades. "Wait! I'm coming too!" Rowdy will say. "No, this is dangerous!" Sora will say. "Stay here!" You will then switch from Sora to Rowdy. Rowdy will run forward after Sora and Riku have gone off to fight. He will run to the seaside shack and run through it, and be attacked by heartless. He pushes them off. He will then run to the other part of the island. There will be a large heartless there. Sora and Riku will fight it as Shadows run up behind the two. Rowdy will run forward with his wooden sword ,bring it above his head, and swing it downwards when he is standing directly behind Sora and Riku. Mid swing the sword will begin to glow. It will transform into a duplicate version of the Kingdom Key ''d. ''Rowdy will say, "I'll cover you!" You then have to defeat 10 heartless. Once you do, you will transfer to Riku. Riku will have to battle the large heartless with Sora. The heartless is the Darkside. Once defeated, the heartless will topple downwards and fall over. There will be a large door behind it. Sora, Riku, and Rowdy all walk forwards, and open the door. They then walk into the glowing light.